


Never Stray

by reinadefuego



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Keep your eyes on the path.Written for challenge 61 - "things that go bump in the night" at drabble_zone.





	Never Stray

"Just keep your eyes on the path. If you hear noise, don't look." John loaded his shotgun with rock salt before slinging it over his shoulder. "Dean, do  _not_ take your eyes off the path. If they know you've seen them—"  
  
Dean nodded and flipped his hoodie up. Sam was asleep inside their motel room with Lily, the babysitter. They'd be home before sunrise, according to his dad, and Dean didn't have any doubts that they'd survive this.  
  
"What're we hunting?"  
  
"Faeries," John muttered. He was unsurprised they existed given all the folklore, and tonight, a town's child-snatching nightmares ended.


End file.
